Just give me the pliers!
by montez
Summary: A little nonsense that came to me in the dentist chair and helped me through the visit. John has a toothache.


"JUST GIVE ME THE PLIERS!"  
By: Montez  
Disclaimer: don't own the Winchester's or Bobby, though I would accept either.

"Damnit John, hold still!" Bobby's exasperated voice shouted over the moaning of the man currently sitting one of his kitchen chairs.

"Don't you have anything stronger than this?" The man in pain whined as he took another pull on the bottle of vodka.

"If I'd known you'd be bitchin this much I'd gone to the liquior store, but you really didn't give me much notice, now hold still you idjit." The mechanic had one hand on the complaining man's chin, trying to pry his mouth open.

"Damnit Bobby, just give me the pliers, I'll do it myself!" John tried to move away, but Bobby's grip wouldn't let go, his hand slipped and accidentally hit John's jaw.

"UAGH! SON OF A BITCH!" John growled as he grabbed his jaw, almost doubling over from the pain.

"The way you're complaining, never would have guessed you were a Marine. What happened to 'suck it up' soldier?" Bobby waited for the man to straighten back up, so he could try again. "Who'd have thought a toothache would cause you to whine so much?"

"Just get it the hell over with!" John took another drink, promising himself as soon as this was over he was going to go find something real to drink. Leaning his head back, as Bobby held his mouth open again, John's teeth almost closing over the tool the scruffy hunter was currently using while playing dentist.

"UAGH!" John growled again as the tool clamped onto the offending tooth, Bobby giving it his best pull, knowing this may be the only chance, especially if he didn't get it and John decided to take his pain and aggravation out on his jaw.

With a soft 'pop' Bobby held up the offending object for John to see. "Son of a bitch!" the younger man yelled again as he clamped his hand over his jaw, getting up quickly to rinse the bloody taste out of his mouth. Coming back to the table John grabbed a couple of the paper towels that were laying there, stuffing them in his mouth to stop the bleeding, "ank oo" John mumbled around the towels.

Finally dropping the tooth into the younger man's outstretched hand, the mechanic dropped the pliers onto the table, "Next time I'll pay for your ass to go to the dentist." Bobby grabbed the bottle of vodka from the table, taking a swig. "And from now on I'm keeping a bottle of Jack around, so it will make you more compliant for getting you there."

John couldn't help but laugh, now that the pain was easing, Bobby stared at him a minute before laughing too.

----------

Eight-year old Dean and four-year old Sammy were watching from the doorway as Bobby had pulled their dad's tooth that had been making him really grouchy for the last week. Sammy's small voice drew Dean's attention from the men laughing in the kitchen.

"Will daddy put it under his pillow for the tooth fairy?" Sammy looked at his big brother, though Sammy hadn't lost any teeth yet he remembered hearing Dean mention something one time about someone who comes in the night and takes your teeth, leaving you a present.

"Nawh Sammy, If something tried to sneak into dad's room to get his tooth, he'd just blast'em with the shot gun." Looking back at his father and Bobby, then quickly back to his baby brother. "But don't worry Sammy, when you start loosing your teeth I'll talk to dad, so he'll know it's okay for the tooth fairy to get your teeth and leave you a surprise. Besides I'll be in the room with ya, so nothing will happen." ruffling Sammy's hair he continued, "Come on Sammy, let's go play outside…maybe I'll let you catch me this time." Both boys raced out the backdoor, Bobby's old dog barking as they passed.

_A/N: Okay, I know you're wondering where this came from? We'll I hate the dentist but had to go yesterday, broke a tooth. On top of fixing it they had some other work they wanted to do, needless to say my mouth has been sore ALL DAY! Anyway funniest thing, as I was trying to calm myself down while he was numbing my mouth (did I mention I hated the dentist), this literally popped into my head. So for nearly an hour of dental work I tried to work out a short story. Hey I guess whatever works-right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.--Montez_


End file.
